The Old Era
Timeframe: End of December 2016 to Start of March 2017 The old era takes places in a time when the server was still relatively fresh. Nations arose and the time was thought to be a golden age for the server. The nations in this era are depicted to be part of the "Old World" on EarthMC. The old era also saw the death of many nations such as the Panama Democratic Union (PDU) and the IceWater Empire. '''Early On: '''The Second Warday Before the Second Warday was announced, the town Macon_GA broke away from the PDU due to the rumors of possible widespread taxation through the nation. Eventually Macon_GA left and made their own nation known as Prestige WorldWide (PWW). The IceWater Empire fell beforehand due to an absent leader and Germany began to emerge while Sweden still dominated Europe. The PWW and USA clashed heads before the war even started due to aggression on both sides, clashing ideologies and the differing opinions between each of the leaders, GuardedCharlie and Synargle. When the war commenced, the following happened: * Sweden attacked California, the USA Capital. The USA falls in war. * Sweden attacked Belgium. Belgium falls in war. * The town of Manchuria (PWW) fended off attacks from the USA. * The Panama Capital is besieged by PWW forces. * Both the PWW and Sweden jointly raid the town of Lisbon, Emperio. The spoils were shared. * Germany and some of the other smaller states toggled neutrality to avoid warfare. The winners of the war was Sweden, who captured the most cities. The end of the war additionally saw the start of California War between the towns of Manchuria and California which resulted in many skirmishes. '''Later On: '''Prestige As the time went by the PDU died from inactivity, leaving open a power vacuum which the PWW filled. Towns from the world joined the nation while Manchuria continued to grow. After the war, there had been a short period of peace. This allowed for smaller nations like Germany to focus on growth. At around the same time King KarlofDuty abdicated the throne which would end his involvement in EarthMC's geopolitics. The previous War General Framotosh became the new King of Sweden. He would later-on be remembered for his efforts to unify Sweden with Prestige WorldWide. Sweden became Prestige Sweden. The town of Manchuria accounted for half of the PWW's population after furious growth and would soon be the largest city and most populated town on the server during the era. With their newfound confidence and strength, the town sought independence from Prestige. Synargle hastily agreed and within a few days the Manchurian Dynasty was born. Manchuria and Prestige would continue to have a shared military and a strong alliance into the Dark Era. Prestige WorldWide continued to grow and meet more foes. The PWW would be locked in a ongoing war with GuardedCharlie's USA that would continue into the Second Epoch. Prestige also fought with torkan58's Russia and had a cold war with the Commonwealth, when Tallinn rebelled from the PWW after refusing to pay the leaving fee. Category:Eras